


The Elfling on Arda

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Harry Potter and the Changes in Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elfling Harry, Harry gets 500 years to learn, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Powerful Harry, Prequel, Protective Elrond, Smart Harry Potter, harry runs from elf maidens, protective glorfindel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Elrond was out for a patrol ride with Glorfindel and three other elven warriors when he felt a presence reaching out to him for help. It was an elven presence and it was in pain. “Glorfindel.” He said looking at the blonde while turning his horse.The blonde nodded. “I feel it too.” He said as they took off in the direction of a deeply wooded area outside Imraldis. They came across a stream but Elrond gasped at what he saw laying beside the stream.“An Elfling…” Elrond says after the gasp.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Changes in Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659610
Comments: 107
Kudos: 783





	1. Elfling Found

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or LOTR this is just for fun. Remember this is the prequel to The Elven Prince of Hogwarts. You needn't read that first. It comes after this.

Terran speaking

_ Sindarin speaking _

**Parseltongue**

Men’s tongue

Elrond was out for a patrol ride with Glorfindel and three other elven warriors when he felt a presence reaching out to him for help. It was an elven presence and it was in pain. “ _ Glorfindel. _ ” He said looking at the blonde while turning his horse. 

The blonde nodded. “ _ I feel it too. _ ” He said as they took off in the direction of a deeply wooded area outside Imraldis. They came across a stream but Elrond gasped at what he saw laying beside the stream. 

“ _ An Elfling… _ ” Elrond says after the gasp. He jumps off of his horse and runs to the prone form. A figure steps out from the shadows. Elrond bows low. “ _ Great Mandos, we welcome your presence. _ ”

The figure moves to sit beside the stream and runs his fingers through the elfling’s messy hair. “ _ This child is descended from those that vanished. He’s been hurt by those who would be called his blood. Care for him. Raise him. Teach him. He is the future of two worlds. Arda and Terra. A child of prophecy. Dark Lords shall tremble when he is older. _ ” 

Both Elves were in awe at the valar’s words. The elfling stirred and weakly in pain raised his head to look up at Mandos. “ Death. ” The child spoke. Elrond and Glorfindel looked at each other. It was no language that they knew. 

Mandos smiled. “Yes, child that is one of the names I go by. In your world I go by Death. Here though I go by _Mandos_.”

The child looked around and flinched, hiding himself into Mandos’ robes. It broke their hearts to see an elfling scared of other elves. Elrond held out his hand and smiled. “ _ Hello, little one. I am Elrond. We mean you no harm. We are here to help you. _ ”

The child only peeked out at them. He then looked up at Mandos confused. “ What are they saying? ” Mando’s eyes softened as he heard that. 

Mandos took Harry’s hand. “This is _Elrond_.” He pressed Harry’s hand to Elrond’s chest. “He will act as one of your new parents.” He then moved Harry’s hand to press against Glorfindel’s chest and Harry sat up straighter. “This is …” 

Harry cut him off by moving forward and pressing both hands to Glorfindel’s chest. “ Father... ?” Harry’s magic warmed all of them and lit the glade and stream with floating lights. Glorfindel and Elrond gasped as they could suddenly understand the child. “ His aura reminds me of my father’s. Of what little I can remember of him… ” Harry touched Elrond again. “ And he feels of the warmth I feel when I remember my mother… ”

Mandos laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “They will care for you from now on. From here on you will be safe and have three fathers.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “ _Glorfindel_ here…” He says gesturing to the blonde. “...Has a bonded mate. His husband is named _Erestor_ and will also care for you.”

Glorfindel smiled and took Harry’s hand in his own. “ We shall care for you as if you were our own. ” He said replying in the same language Harry used. Elrond nodded as well, taking Harry’s other hand.

  
Harry was wary. “ It will take time for me to trust you. ” Harry said sadly. “ I’ve not had good experiences with people caring for me. ” He gets scared and moves back to Mandos. In doing so he aggravates his wounds. Hissing in pain he curls into himself as the pain gets too much for him. Harry loses consciousness to hearing the gasps of worry from his two new parents. 


	2. In The Eyes of Hope

Terran speaking

_ Sindarin speaking _

**Parseltongue**

Men’s tongue

Glorfindel held Harry in his arms as they rode back. Mandos had left them with parting words.  _ ‘Do not fear him. He can do things many would not. Mithrandir might come in handy at times. His name on Terra was Harry Potter son of James Potter. He’ll need a new name for his elf side. You will know immediately when you have found his.’  _

Elrond looked at the book in his arms. Mandos had said it was from the child’s previous world. It would be something to bring them together over.  _ “We’ll have to teach him Sindarin. He can’t just rely on his previous language.” _ Glorfindel nodded. The three warriors they had with them were in awe of seeing an elfling. 

One rode forward.  _ “Would you like me to ride ahead and alert the healers to ready the Halls of Healing for your arrival?” _ Peeking at the child in Glorfindel’s arms he wanted to sickup at the scars and wounds covering the elfling child. 

Elrond nodded.  _ “Please do. To avoid hurting the child further we can’t ride hard. We will get there as fast as we can.” _ The Elf nodded and rode on ahead of them as fast as he could. Glorfindel cooed at the sleeping child when he moved and clutched at his cloak. 

Elrond watched with a soft smile. He hadn’t seen his friend so happy since he had lost his son to the missing.  _ “You see your son in him.” _ He started moving closer to gently reach out and run his fingers through the child’s hair. He gasped as he came across the scar and nearly jerked back. _ “That is a curse scar. There is evil within it.” _

Glorfindel reared back to look at his friend then the scar.  _ “You don’t think it could harm him?” _ He watched Elrond touch and trace that scar with his fingers. 

_ “No. There’s a protective barrier keeping it from harming him. A mother’s magic.” _ Elrond said running his fingers across the child’s face to map it out like he had done with each of his children throughout the years. As he ran his fingers against the child’s chest he felt magic pulse out.  _ “He’s going to be an extremely strong magic user as he grows older. If what I am feeling is correct, Mandos is right. Dark Lords will fear his power.” _ He then looked forward.  _ “But they will also covet it.” _

Glorfindel clutched the child tighter to him. He growled darkly.  _ “They can’t have him.” _ Elrond knew without a doubt that his dear friend would rather die than ever let anything happen to the elfling within his arms. 

He could see the way into Imladris now. He looked at the child. _“Just hold on for a little longer.”_ As they rode into the Last Homely House he could see every elf was trying to get a look at the child. An elfling hadn’t been seen since Arwen and Legolas. This would have been a joyous occasion if they hadn’t needed to rush the child into the Halls of Healing. Rushing at Glorfindel’s side he immediately set to work on the child once he was on a bed.


	3. Announcement

So as you guys know I lividly hate making announcements in between chapters but... I couldn't help myself. I am writing a one shot as a gift to my fans. This one shot is smut and ahem... only a select few of you will enjoy it. It's stallion animagus x Harry. It is from one of my kink cracks I have been working on. I wanted to give it to you guys early though since everyone has been so nice to me. Now some of you may see this as sick but it's fanfiction I can write what I want and have zero regrets. It'll be up in a few days hopefully. I'm 1/4 ways through writing it. Who Harry's lover is will be a mystery until it comes out but lets just say he is a guy and is a character in the Harry potter books and movies. He is also older then Harry.


	4. Important announcement!!!!

So you might have noticed I haven't uploaded anything since April 30th. This is because I ended up getting sick of writing and ended up blocked. That ended three days ago and I now have a total mess of chapter ideas and and trying to work on them. I will not be uploading anything for a bit due to the large amount of ideas I have and chapter wips in motion. Don't worry chapters are coming for many books. Once I have several works ready to post a chapter I will upload them for you. Please bare with me as I write. Some books I am going to be editing as well. Don't worry it'll only be like slight things (removing lyrics and such that could get me in trouble). Some books I have more written than others. Some have as little as 10 words on the next chapter others over a thousand. It all depends on time and my mood that sees which books get worked on more. I get frustrated at myself wen I can't do much and that slows my writing down. Please stick with me if you can. Please and thank you. 


	5. Chapter 3: Learning From the Past

Terran speaking

_ Sindarin speaking _

**Parseltongue**

Men’s tongue

Harry blinked his eyes open to see he was in a white room. Unlike the Hogwarts infirmary he could feel fresh air and the softest of silk blankets. He took a moment to remember where he was before he snuggled down into them. He was no longer on Earth and no longer with his relatives. He settled in to rest for longer. 

He woke again later to voices he couldn’t understand. They were hushed and he peeked an eye open to look around. He saw three blurry figures and then groaned as his body came awake with darts of pain shooting through it. The voices stopped and the blurry figures moved closer to the bed. “ _...naegra? _ ” The tallest said though Harry could not understand him. 

“Can’t see? Where are my glasses?” He asked and scouted away from them. They noticed his fear of them and took a step away. He noticed the tallest step forward once again. As he got closer he could tell that it was the man from before. The man Death had said would be his new parent. One of them at least. 

“It’s all right,  _ neth pen _ , we mean you no harm. I forgot you can’t speak our language yet.” Harry watched him reach over at the table beside him for something and then hold it out to Harry.  “Is this what you were looking for? You said you couldn't see? I saw you wearing them before. They help you right?” Harry took them and they were indeed his glasses. 

Putting them on was difficult since they were broken. He finally just got frustrated and just set them in his lap.  “Broken.”  Harry then got an idea. “Reparo.” He said pointing at the glasses and then smiled when they were fixed.  “Fixed.”

The others were wide eyed at what they had seen. “ _ Curunír. _ ” One of the unfamiliar two said and Harry looked at them after putting his glasses on his face. He saw the slight fear in their eyes and instantly moved away from them in fear of being punished for doing magic. The tallest reached up and smacked the back of the two’s heads. 

There was rushed speaking between the three before the familiar one came back to him with a smile.  “Worry not. My sons meant nothing by it but they were surprised that you can do magic. It’s a precious gift among our people to be blessed with magic.”

Harry eyed them warily from where he sat.  “What was that they called me?” He asked after a moment. The man smiled softly and held out his hand to draw him closer. After seeing the two others step farther back he inched closer to the man but didn’t touch him. Not yet.

“They called you a wizard,  _ tithen pen. _ ” He said to Harry and it made Harry laugh a little. This brought a sort of joyful look and glow to the three adults' faces.  “What has you laughing?” 

Harry looked at him.  “I am a wizard though. Didn’t Death tell you of that? I remember you speaking with him… when I was ill. My body still feels heavy but I am no longer dying that I can tell. Was it your doing?” Harry asked of the only one he somewhat trusted. He trusted Death but these would need to gain his full trust before he started calling them his parents. He looked at the two who were clearly twins. Or to call them my siblings. 

The eldest looked him over and smiled.  “He said you were special. Now, let me check you over before you go back to sleep. Tomorrow you can meet everyone and maybe leave the halls of healing.” Harry nodded and laid back for him. 

After a half hour of checking Harry over and giving him some more medicine for while he slept Harry looked at him.  “I forgot your name. I know you are supposed to be one of my new parents but I don’t know you well enough to call you dad. You’ll have to earn it. Trust must be earned.”

He sighed sadly at Harry. “For now call me Elrond but when you are ready call me Ada. It means Dad. Glorfindel and Estel were busy getting you a room set up but they will be here the next you wake. Now sleep, _tithen pen_.”

As Harry closed his eyes he heard Elrond start to sing in that language he didn’t know. It was soothing to him as he started to drift into a healing rest. 

_ As the morning sun shines on the dew laden grass _

_ The deer are stirring for their first daily tasks _

_ They walk through the tall grass and greet the new day _

_ Others do stir and bow their heads at its first rays _

_ As you close your eyes tonight under lunar rays bright _

_ Safe within the haven of healing and rest  _

_ Worry not your gentle head over dangers so far away  _

_ Tonight your dreams will be protected by that of the night _

_ As you sleep only dream of the meadows and the dew _

_ No fear to come where I shall watch over you _

_ My child may your heart be calm and unburdened tonight _

_ Fear not for you are blanketed by the moon’s precious light _

_ Rest well my dear child of the night whose heart shines bright _

  
  


_ naegra _ = pain 

_ neth pen = young one _

_ tithen pen  _ = little one 

_ Curunír =  _ Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I sure hope you read this. The song is written and composed by me. Otherwise, if you saw the notif from Archive Disney is about to ruin all fanartists and fanwriters lives with lawsuits. If they do make it required to take down my avengers, percy jackson, and other disney franchise books then I will find a way to make my docs available for those who give me an email in a private discord message. That's only if it comes down to AO3 being forced to have all disney owned fandoms shut down and removed.


	6. Chapter 4: Healing with Time

Terran speaking

_ Sindarin speaking _

**Parseltongue**

Men’s tongue

Harry looked around at the men in his room. He remembered them but he also didn’t know the two twins and a new dark haired one’s name. He also couldn’t understand them one bit as they were speaking in a strange language. He felt a bit left out like with Dumbledore at Hogwarts never telling him anything. He shifted to sit up and all heads turned to him. The blonde who he remembered vaguely rushed forward to the bed from where he stood at the window. Harry flinched back at the sudden nearness of the elf. 

The blonde slowed down and held up his hands. “ It’s okay. Sorry for being too fast. May I sit down and check you over? ” Harry nodded, glad he could understand him now. He watched each person warily and had to hold back a flinch when the blonde touched him. He winced as a cut on his back was touched. “ Sorry. You’re able to get up but you have to take it very easy. No wearing yourself out. ”

Harry nodded and looked around. “ _Who are they?_ ” He asked motioning with his head at the other three males in the room. The blonde smiled and Harry remembered his name. “Your name _Glor...fin...del_? Right?” Glorfindel nodded. Harry smiled. _“Glorfindel.”_

Glorfindel ushered the three forward. He pointed to the dark haired elf who stood beside him. “ _ Erestor _ .” He watched Harry mouth the word for a few seconds before moving on. He pointed at the closest twin. “ _ Elladan _ .” He then pointed to the other. “ _ Elrohir. _ ” 

Harry tested out their names a bit before nodding. Glorfindel decided to bring over a box of random things. Harry raised an eyebrow but let him set the box beside him. He pulled out an apple. Harry’s stomach growled at the sight and he blushed. The men chuckled and smiled. Glorfindel held it out. “ _ Cordof _ .” 

Harry frowned. “Apple?” He said and Glorfindel nodded. Harry’s eyes then lit up when he realized what was being done. He was being taught their language. He pouted at being treated like a child though. “ _Cor...dof. Cordof,_ please.” This continued on until Elrond finally came to check on them. 

Elrond walked in to see Harry sitting up in bed with Erestor and Glorfindel in chairs on either side of him and his twin sons perched on the end of the bed juggling fruit between them. Harry was laughing and smiling. It warmed his heart to hear elfling laughter throughout his halls again. Seeing Harry smile though brightened his day. 

Harry smiled when he saw him. “ _Alae!_ _Elrond!_ I’ve been learning new words. They are teaching me.” He then started pointing at the stuff lying on his bed and around the room. “ _Cordof._ ” Harry pointed to the eaten apple core on the tray to the side. Then to an arrow laying beside Elladan. “ _Pilin_.” Harry continued to point and say the name to each thing. “Rîf.” “Nell.” “Loth.” “Luin.” “Aew.” “Parf.” and so on. He eventually tired and fell asleep again. 

Elrond smiled. “Thank you. He’s opening up to us. I hope soon he can call us family without fear.” 

**_~~~~~~_ **

About a year passed and Harry was seen running through the halls barefoot and wild. He laughed as he did so. He looked over his shoulder and nearly screamed when he ran face first into Elrohir. Elladan skidded down the hall behind him. “ _ So we’ve finally caught the cheeky little orc who dyed our hair pink. _ ” Elrohir looked at his twin as he held a struggling Harry. “ _ What should we do with him? _ ” 

Elladan scowled down at Harry. “ _ Fix our hair you little brat. _ ” Harry giggled as he looked at the two with hot pink hair. “ _ If you don't, I think we should throw him in the river to see if this orc can swim. _ ” Elladan said as they both frog marched him towards the stream in the garden. 

“ _ No! Please. Sorry. I’ll fix it or at least try… not too sure if I can yet. _ ” Harry said before squealing and flailing enough that when they went to throw him he drug them both in with him. When Elrond looked out his window he smiled to see the three boys splashing each other while laughing. 

He felt Glorfindel step up beside him. “ _ He’s pretty much fluent and healed of all injuries he had when he first arrived. Looking around you would think he was raised here from birth. We can’t keep him to ourselves for much longer. The representatives from both Lothlorien and Mirkwood should be here within a week. _ ” They watched the twins chase Harry around the garden some more before Harry waved his hand and their hair returned to black. 

Elrond nodded. “ _ We have yet to understand and find a way to teach his magic since Mithrandir is traveling somewhere without communication. He gets scared every time his magic flares out and does something. He fears we will hurt and punish him for it. _ ” Elrond turned away to look at his blonde friend. “ _ He needs control to feel safe. _ ” 

There was a brush of wind through the room. “ _ And control he shall have. It is time for him to continue learning. I have brought his things from his old world. Things he shall need to continue his magic training _ .” A deep voice said startling both elves. They both turned with their swords ready to find Mandos sitting at the other window bench. “ _ He’s going to outpower myself before he must return to his birth world. He has the strength and capacity for it. _ ” Elrond and Glorfindel bowed to him before nodding. All three watched Harry from the window.

  
  


_ cordof (apple) _

_ Alae! (Ah!) _

_ Pilin (arrow) _

_ Rîf (bark - wood) _

_ Nell (bell) _

_ Loth (flower blossom) _

_ Luin (blue) _

_ Aew (small bird) _

_ Parf (book) _


	7. Chapter 5: Control is Earned and Learned

Terran speaking

_ Sindarin speaking _

**§Parseltongue§**

Men’s tongue

Harry had been told of Mandos’ arrival and that he was waiting for Harry in his room. Having heard this he rushed to his room with a smile. He slowed down and remembered to dry himself off and straighten his clothing before entering. He peeked inside to see just where his first friend was. He found him sitting by the widow looking out at the valley below. “ _ Mae govannen, mellon nín! It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed our talks.” _

Harry walked up and sat down with him so that they were both looking out. Mandos smiled.  _ “Hello  _ Harry _ , tis good to see you well and happy. You seemed to enjoy your swim with your new brothers. I am glad.” _ Harry blushed at the words and lowered his head.

“Can I really trust them? Can I call them family and not get hurt?” Harry asked sadly. He had come to care for the elves around him. Elrond was like a father to him. So were Glorfindel and Erestor. Mandos opened his arms. Harry quickly snuggled into the divine beings arms. 

Mandos ran his fingers through Harry’s wild hair.  _ “You can. They will not harm you. I brought you here to have safety. To have a chance at a warm loving family.” _ Harry fiddled with the hems of Mandos’ robe sleeves as he listened. He understood but he was still a tad scared. Would they still want him when his magic was out of his control? Mandos could sense the young mage’s train of thought.  _ “Let's work on your magic for a bit. See if you can use the elven tongue to weave your magic.” _

Harry was moved to the center of the room so he could work. He’d found when channeling his magic and speaking Sindarin that it worked differently. It was more wild. It was stronger too and it took different forms than the Latin versions from his world. He closed his eyes and held out his hand. Concentrating on the feeling of his magic within he breathed out. “ _ Ruin! _ ” 

Wild red flames shot from his hands lighting up the room. He tired faster when he used Sindarin. The scariest part though was that there was no finite to stop his casting. He had to will it to stop or it would continue until he passed out. After a moment he forced himself to stop his cast. The flames snuffed out and he leaned back on his arms panting. 

Mandos watched Harry train. He was getting better. Soon he would have to start training him for more complex magic. For now he had Harry learning what he could do as a basis and how much stamina it takes for each spell and cast. So far he can make fire and call snakes to him. That had been an accident though as he was learning new words and phrases. By sheer dumb luck he’s said the word for snake and it had summoned the snake into his hands. Harry had compared it to Serpensortia. 

Harry held both arms out and took a deep breath. “ _ Lhûg _ .” A small snake appeared in his arms. Harry’s brow was covered in sweat now so Mandos got up. They would stop for the day. They had been at this for several hours. It was dark outside now. 

_ “ _ Harry _ , It’s almost dinner. We’ll stop here for the day. Rest and we shall convene at the same time in a few days.” _ Harry startled from hissing back and forth with the snake in his arms to look up at Mandos.  _ “Go eat. I shall see you soon. Spend time with your new family. Remember that it is safe here and they will love you no matter what.” _

Harry nodded and looked down. He felt Mandos’ presence leave as he scratched lightly at the snake, Devourer, as the little one wanted to be called. He raised his eyes to gasp. It was already so late. “ _ Tinnu _ ,  already? ” 

Harry rushed to get up and get ready for the evening meal. He gave up when he had trouble dressing and decided to wait for Elladan or Elrohir to come fetch him like they usually did. It frustrated him that he had been here a year yet he still could not dress himself properly without missing a step or putting his robes on backwards. He huffed as Devourer hissed laughter at him.  **_§Shut up.§_ ** He said when the idiot snake continued to laugh. 

**§Silly human, your scales are wrong.§** The snake said to him as it rolled about on the bedding. 

After a bit of waiting Elrohir peeked in. “ _ You need some help there _ ,  _ tithen pen _ ?” He heard his elder brother snicker when Harry nodded with a blush. He knew the tips of his ears and nose were undoubtedly red. Harry stood up and allowed Elrohir to strip him down and put his clothing on correctly. When he was finished he ruffled Harry’s hair. 

Harry picked up Devourer and stepped up to Elrohir. “ _ Thank you _ ,  _ Gwanûr. _ ” As he said this he started walking. Elrohir stood frozen for a second before scooping Harry up to hug him. Elrohir gushed about finally being called brother by Harry all the way to the dining hall. Harry blushed as they celebrated his finally calling them family. 

Elrond had nearly started crying when Harry called his _Adar_. Glorfindel cooed and nearly crushed Harry in a hug when he called him _Ada_. Erestor was the harder one to speak with. He stood in front of the dark haired half-elf. “ _Erestor… I have chosen to call you_ dad. _In the language from Terra it means similar to Ada but is the non formal way of saying you are my father. I see all three of you as my fathers and I'm glad you chose to accept me despite everything you know of my past and what little I have told you about. Tomorrow… can I tell you, my family, about what it was like before Mandos brought me to you?”_

At his words the five smiled and Erestor pulled him into a hug.  _ “My child, we would be honored as your fathers and brothers to hear your past. It would make us happy to have you trust us with that knowledge.”  _ At his words Harry started crying happy tears. He finally had a family that cared. They each took turns hugging him tightly. Glorfindel and Elrond placed tender kisses to his brow when they hugged him. Dinner that night was a celebration. A celebration of family. 

__

_ Ruin (blazing fire) _

_ Lhûg (dragon/snake/serpent) _

_ Tinnu (dusk/twilight) _

_ Gwanûr (brother relative) _

_ Adar (father) _

_ Ada (dad/daddy) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I updated! Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter has Harry telling of his past to his new family and gaining his elven name.


	8. Chapter 6: Namesake and Home

Harry had chosen to sit outside in the private gardens the next day. His hair had grown and the wind brushed it across his shoulders. He looked at the  _ ross  _ on the leaves and grass as he waited for his family to join him. Over time Mandos had brought him things from his trunk back on Terra. This morning he left his father’s invisibility cloak on the ed of his bed. It along with everything from Terra laid in a basket at his feet. 

As Elrond sat down beside him the white  _ gwilwileth  _ that was on the end of his finger flew away. Harry turned to look at his  _ Adar _ . They indeed looked alike in the fresh morning light. Black hair and if you knew what to look for they had the same bone structure. There were the differences that could easily be seen. His eyes and nose were that of his mother’s genetics. 

The twins stumbled in next each with a plate of fresh breads and fruit. Harry smiled at the sight of them with their messy hair so like his own and the twin speak so similar to Fred and George. It made him feel at home more but his chest tightened at the thought of the Weasley twins who were like elder brothers to him back on Terra. 

Seeing Glorfindel and Erestor be the last to arrive was something unheard of but he had agreed to let Erestor write down what he told of his life on Terra. The scholar was laden down with several rolls of parchment and some blank books. Glorfindel had all the inkwells and quills Erestor couldn’t carry. At seeing them Harry let out a giggle. 

All present smiled at hearing him laugh and seeing him smile. It was a rare occurrence and a blessing unto each of them when he did. Once all were seated Harry snagged a bread roll with honey and a few berries from the plate Elladan held. Harry nibbled as he thought of how he should start.  _ “I’ve never had a good and easy life. I can’t remember a happy time in my memories of my parents. They died protecting me when I was but a year old. There was a wizard who wanted to kill my parents and I due to a prophecy. Only recently did I learn of the prophecy and that it was the reason we were attacked.” _

Harry ran his fingers along Devourer who had slithered up onto his lap a mere moment before.  _ “Instead of being sent to live with my godfather who was supposed to raise me should anything happen I was sent away to my mother’s sister and her husband.” _ His eyes took on a dull shine.  _ “I was left on their doorstep at fifteen months old in the cold in nothing but a blanket.”  _

His words had his new family seething in anger. How could someone hurt and leave such a precious babe as Harry? They listened as Harry spoke of growing up despised and beaten for his magic. It was as Harry spoke of his eleventh birthday that they could see the dullness in his eyes start to recede slightly.  _ “On my eleventh birthday things got better and they got worse. I was no longer alone. Not a freak like I had been told all my life. I was a wizard. I carried the blood and magic to go to a magic school. A school my parents went to. My journey to Hogwarts had begun.” _

Erestor wrote down what Harry said even though he wanted to grab a sword and slaughter Harry’s relatives. They sucked in breaths and nearly choked as they heard about the mountain troll. Glorfindel went so pale he could have been mistaken for a ghost. As Harry continued on through telling of his first year, all present felt they were going to go gray with fear and worry. Just what kind of school and world had he been raised in? 

Elrond and the twins were already forming a plan to keep a watch on Harry at all times. Harry needed protection when he goes back. Elrond decided right then that the twins would go with Harry when the time came. He wouldn’t take no for an answer from Harry. Harry was still a  _ hên. _ His child. Their son and brother.

His mind jolted back to focus from his plans at Harry’s words.  _ “Would you care to repeat that? Did you just say you got an invisibility coll?” _ Harry nodded. He bent down and reached into the basket and pulled out a silver flowing cloak. He was astonished as Harry spread it out across their laps. 

Harry’s eyes softened as he ran his fingers along the hem.  _ “It’s been passed down my father’s family for generations. Mandos said it was his originally. When I heard how my father's family obtained it I offered to return it. He said it had finally found it’s true master. It is mine to keep.”  _ Harry stood up and slipped it on. His body disappeared before their eyes. There was only a floating head for them to see before even that vanished with Harry raising the hood. 

After a moment he reappeared further away with it draped over his left arm. He hadn’t been silent but they still couldn’t see him before then.  _ “It has come in handy for many pranks. My father was a prankster and used it as such and I admit I have done so as well.” _ The adults cringed. Not another Prankster. Elladan and Elrohir got evil grins on their faces. May Mandos have mercy on Rivendell. Three pranksters. 

As Harry told of each year he drew out more things from the basket to share with them. A red stone Harry clutched to his chest. Mandos had said it was left to him by the Flamels. He had almost cried as he spoke of their choice to pass on to Mandos’ Halls. The Philosopher’s Stone, Harry had called it. A stone that could make one immortal.  _ “No one but us can know this stone exists. It’s far too dangerous. Everyone will want to live as long as the elves. It could cause a war. One Dark Lord being after it was enough we don’t need Sauron’s minions hearing of it.” _

They all agreed the stone should never be spoken of again. Erestor made sure to write down that the stone was destroyed. They couldn’t have it out in the open. When they got to where Harry was brought to them he curled into himself.  _ “I angered him somehow… I can’t remember what happened, I just know that he beat me until I couldn’t see, move, or breathe well. Everything hurt and next I knew Mandos was saying my inheritance had awakened as a way to protect me from dying. He then brought me to you.” _

Elrond hugged him close. _ “And we are glad to be here for you. You have brought happiness to our lives once more. You are a part of our lives and we love you.” _ Harry cried tears of joy once more. They didn’t hate him for being weak. No, they cared about him. It warmed his heart. 

As they got up to leave Erestor started to pick up his quills when one cut him. Harry rushed forward and took his hand in his own. They all watched with wide eyes as Harry’s magic started to dance around him and seal the wound closed. Harry’s eyes were closed and his lips parted in concentration. He didn’t realise what his magic was doing. When the magic stopped it’s dance the wound was but a small thin scar and Harry crumpled to the ground. Erestor had to drop everything to catch him. 

Elrond and Glorfindel gasped. Healing magic was rare.  _ “I think we have found his Elven name.” _ This had them all turning to look at Elrond. “ _ Lilthanestadren. He is, Dance of Healing.” _ They all agreed. That name was meant for him. From that moment on Harry was  _ Lilthanestadren.  _ It would be hundreds of years before they saw how much that name truly was meant for Harry.

_ Ross (dew) _

_ Gwilwileth (butterfly) _

_ Hên (child) _

_ Coll (cloak) _

_ Lilthanestadren _ (Dance of healing)


	9. Chapter 7: A New Training

Ten Years Later

Harry ran though the trees as fast as he could. He was training with Elladan and Elrohir on speed and hiding tracks. He was given a five minute head start to run as far as he could without leaving the border and then to make sure he hid his tracks. If he was found quickly he failed. The longer it took them to find him the better. So far he could last two minutes into them tracking him. He needed to be better. 

He was the loudest of all the elves. It was embarrassing to be honest. He remembered how appalled the representatives from Mirkwood and Haldir were when they heard him long before he was to be announced. Elrond had frowned at him when the surprise had been spoiled. He was humoured though by their near choking and shock at seeing an elfling. 

He knew he was the only one around and as such it shouldn’t have set his hackles rising but it did. Like a toddler he’d hidden behind Elrond’s robes. This along with his already small stature made him look even more like a child. He hated it but knew not to voice his displeasure in front of their guests. His mind had been trapped in thinking of that day he didn’t even realize until he was on the ground pinned beneath Elrohir that he had spaced out. 

He groaned and let his head thump back against the leaves below him. Elrohir rolled off him and looked at him. “ _You stood still for too long,_ _tithen gwanûr._ ” He felt Elladan sit down on his other side before leaning over him.

He sighed. “ _ I got lost in my thoughts, Ro. My mind thought back to when Haldir and the representative from Mirkwood saw me. I’m still as loud as I was back then and you catch me too easily. I… I feel like I'm not worthy of being an elf. It’s been ten years. My magic has flourished but I'm awful at being an elf. Am I broken? _ ” The only part of him that had grown was his hair. 

Elladan scooped him up into his arms. Harry didn’t mind and snuggled between the two identical elves. Elrohir moved over to also hug him. “ _ Oh, tithen pen. You are still a young elfling. We do not expect you to be like us so quickly. You are not broken. _ ” After a moment more of them hugging him, a beautiful white  _ area _ burst into the clearing. “ _ We should head back. _ ”

Harry nodded as he let himself be placed on Elladan’s back. He yawned and as they passed the  _ area _ he smiled tiredly. Reaching out he gave it a pet. “ _ Good Prongs. _ ” The  _ aras _ nuzzled his hand before trotting off into the trees once more. Elladan and Elrohir smiled. Harry had always had away with the lunar deer in the forest. They seemed to only come out when he was near. 

Elrohir and Elladan walked back in silence. What Harry said was hanging over their thoughts. They needed to fix this. Their little elfling was not meant to feel this way. It’s been ten years since he was living in a horribly abusive home. It wasn’t long before Harry was asleep on Elldan’s back. 

He was a very sweet child even if some of the things he spoke of were quite strange to them. Though to the elves of Imladris he was perfect. Elrohir made his way to their  _ ada’s _ office. He would be the one to tell him what Harry had said. Elladan made his way to Harry’s chambers. 

~~~~~

Elrond was saddened to hear of their little elfling’s pain. Following his son he saw how tight  _ Lithan _ was curled up. It was sad. He looked so much smaller than he was. Turning to his frowning sons he decided his next words. “ _ For tonight I think I'll keep Lithan in my room. If Erestor or Glorfindel go looking for him, send them my way.” _

He reached down and scooped both  _ Lithan _ and his blanket up into his arms. Elladan pressed a quick kiss to  _ Lithan’s  _ forehead. Elrohir did the same to the crown of his hair.  _ “You suspect him to start having nightmares again?” _ He nodded. 

“With his past it might always haunt him. Ten years may have passed but to us that is but a breath.” He allowed them to walk with him as they walked.  _ “He was not raised here since birth. If he had been he would never have encountered the horrors and pain he was forced to endure.” _

Stopping at his bedroom door he allowed Elrohir to open it for them. Elrond gently placed him down on the large bed.  _ Lithan  _ snuggled down into the bed before gripping the covers. They had repeatedly had to explain to him that despite his age being that of twenty-six he was not a grown adult. His body showed that in the fact that he wasn’t any bigger than a twelve year old human child and adulthood was not until he hit one hundred. He would be unable to marry until five hundred. 

_ Lithan  _ was horrified to learn this. Elladan and Elrohir had teased him about it for several days before he finally got fed up and nearly set them on fire. They watched him for a moment before Elrohir and Elladan took their leave. As Elrond predicted not but an hour later  _ Lithan _ started having nightmares. 

Elrond held him in his arms. He didn’t dare shake him awake for fear of sending him into shock. He slowly relaxed out of the nightmare due to the soothing words and rocking from Elrond. It was after the third nightmare session that night that  _ Lithan _ just curled into his side crying softly. He doubted they were going to get any actual sleep that night so he just held him with reading up on healing techniques. 

With fear filled eyes their little elfling was flinching at every slight sound around them. As the morning’s rays started to filter into the room once more they were both near falling asleep finally. A knock at the door had Elrond up and seeing what it was while a wide eyed and startled  _ Lithan _ sat up looking around. It was a messenger telling him he was needed in the halls of healing. 

He peeked back to see a half lidded  _ Lithan _ trying to force himself to stay awake. He barely made it back to the bed when  _ Lithan _ started to sway and fall once more into the blankets. With a soft, yet saddened by the reason, smile he lifted his youngest child into his arms. He would have to take him with him so he wouldn’t be alone. 

He saw a warrior laying on the bed. He wasn’t an elf but he would heal this friend anyway. The man had an orc arrow in his shoulder along with a deep sword cut across his abdomen. Looks like an orc had tried to gut him. _ “Looks like your escapades Dunedain have ended you here in the hands of elves.” _

The dark haired warrior scoffed out a laugh. _ “I was nearby. Wasn’t really planning to visit, Lord Elrond.” _ His voice was gruff and his dark hair was matted with dirt, leaves, and stray blood. 

Elrond sat  _ Lithan _ down on a spare bed.  _ “Well Arathorn it seems I must heal you.” _ The other grunted as he started to clean his wounds and pull out the arrow. He did notice when  _ Lithan _ moved closer to watch him. It seemed their little elfling was interested in healing. He gave a soft smile.  _ “Tithen pen, come over. I want you to watch what i’m doing.” _ That was the origin of the best healer on Arda’s first healing lesson. 

_ Tithen gwanûr (little brother) _

_ Aras (deer) _


	10. Chapter 8: Birth of the King’s Line

Lithan hummed as he worked on cleaning the Halls of Healing. He was in his three hundred years when he met Arador. He smiled at the young dunedain. “Hello, young dunedain.” He said, stepping out of the storage closet. “What brings you to the Halls of Healing?”

The dunedain swirled around to look at him. Lithan laughed at the man’s shocked look. He smiled softly before setting his things down. The dunedain showed his arm which had a deep cut going down it. It had been crudely wrapped with an old cloth. “Came across a few orcs.”

Lithan stepped forward and led him to the nearest bed. “Sit down and we shall see just what needs done.” He untied the cloth and let it fall into a bowl to the side of the bed. Lithan looked at how infected and bloody the wound was. It didn’t affect him anymore seeing the gruesomeness of fighting and war. He moved away and brought back a basin of clear water, fresh bandages, and a knife. “It’s infected. I’ll have to draw it out before we can start any healing.”

The dunedain respectfully kept his mouth shut. Lithan washed the wound before sterilizing the knife. Giving a soft warning he started to cut the infection out of the man’s arm. When that was done he cleaned the wound once more. Harry inspected the wound and the man. The man looked like a gruffer version of Sirius. “I can start healing now.” 

Closing his eyes he held his hands over the wound. His magic came out and visibly danced around them and the room. It made shapes dancing as the wound closed up and healed to nothing but a tiny white scar. He then smiled and patted the dunedain on the knee. “All done.” Picking up his supplies once more he started to leave the stunned dunedain. 

The dunedain reached out and grabbed his elbow to stop him. “What is your name, elf?” He asked startling Lithan. No one usually asked since he was well known among the elves here. “I wish to know so I may thank you properly.” 

Lithan turned back and smiled. “I am Lilthanestadren. I answer to Lithan as well.” He reached up to push hair behind his ear. The dunedain watched him in awe and what seemed to me admiration. “I am the second healer here under Lord Elrond himself.”

The dunedain took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles making him blush. “I thank you Healer Lithan.” He then bowed to one knee on the floor. “I am Arador, chieftain of the dunedain. May you ever need protection I’ll come to your aid.”

Lithan blushed as the other left. He heard Elrond step out of the storage closet. He had been there watching Lithan do his first unattended healing. “You seem to have an admirer, my son.” Lithan flushed redder. “You are too young to court so I’ll warn him not to get any ideas.” 

Lithan could see the dark evil glint in his parents eyes. That poor dunedain. He never realized his best friend would be a Dunedain but things turned out that way and he even delivered Arador’s son Arathorn the second. 


End file.
